Twilight at Midnight
by zombiebounce
Summary: Claire has lied to the PC. What happens when they find about about it.CxC and other pairings. Full summary inside. R&R please! :o
1. The email

**OKAY, SO THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS STORY IS:**

**DIAL L FOR LOSER NEVER HAPPEND,BUT LAL THE OTEHR BOOKS HAVE, AND THE PRETTY COMMITTEE NEVER WENT TO L.A. CLAIRE HAS BEEN LYING OT THE PC, SHE ACTUALLY IS THE LEAD SINGER OF THE FAMOUS BAND TWILIGHT AT MIDNIGHT. WHEN SHE WAS FAMOUS SHE WENT BY THE NAME OF TAYLOR SO THAT NOONE WOULD KNOW WHO SHE REALLY WAS. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE BAND MEMBERS COME TO BOCD AND THE WHOLE WORLD FINDS OUT THAT TAYLOR HALE IS REALLY CLAIRE LYONS. DEFINATE CAM AND CLAIRE PARINGS, AND YOU'LL SEE ABOUT THE OTHER PAIRINGS**

CLAIRE'S POV:

OMG. This can not be happening.

I reread the e-mail to make sure I wasn't dreaming it.

Nope I wasn't. The e-mail was real. It read:

**Hey Claire, **

**It's Liz.**

**Just thought I'd give you a heads-up, tomorrow we are all coming up to Westchester to see you.**

**And by we I mean me and the guys.**

**We already got the press coming and everything. **

**The record company decided that you have had enough vacation time and said that if you don't show up on camera soon, then we will all be fired. This doesn't mean that you have to leave BOCD, you just have to tell the world that you are really Talylor Hale. Oh also the guys and I are starting school there tomorrow and we will probly have to perform a few songs.**

**Sorry for dumping this on you all of a sudden, but what can we do. I just found out about it also.**

**Love,**

**Lizzy 33**

Great.

**SORRY, I NO ITS SHORT BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON.**

**I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF IT.**

**IDEAS ARE WELCOME**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. nervous

**SO, NO REVIEWS**

**BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE I DID GET 2 STORY ALERTS **

**SO THIS CHAPRTER IS DEDICARE TO ps269 AND Cela File**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

MASSIE POV:

"Bean what am I going to do?" I asked my adorable black

He just put his paws up in the air and barked at me.

"I don't know either. God, why is this so hard? I was positive that I was over Derrington, but that was before I saw him holding hands with Duh-liva yesterday. Now, I don't know what to think."

He barked again and I sighed. I pulled out my new iPhone that I had personly mad so that it was purple and had my name written in white cursive on the back.

I wanted so badly to call the girls, but I didn't want them to think that was a jealous loser who could no longer hold on to the title of alpha. I was about to give up when I thought of the one person would know how I was feeling.

Claire.

I clicked 3 on my phone for her speed dial.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hello?" she answered sounding nervous about something.

"Hey, why are you so nervous?" I asked hoping ot get he answers out of her.

Even though Claire had the worse sense of fashion out of all of us, she still was one of my best friends, and I wantd to know if anything was wrong with her.

"Nothing, just worried about what my mom is making for dinner." she said laughing.

I laughed also and told her "Listen do you think you could come over for a while? You can eat here and get away form whatever your mom is making."

"Yeah, are the others there?" she asked.

"No, I need your advice on a few things that I can't let the other girls know about." I said.

"Oh, ok. I'll be right over." She said, sounding conserned.

We hung up after that.

I sighed, laying down on my bed staring at the ceiling waiting for her to come over.

CLAIRE POV:

I had already accepted the fact that the guys were coming tomorrow and was now worrying over what the PC would think of for lying. Most definatly for a lie this big.

Well I guess in my defence I never really lied to them, I just never told them the whole truth.

Yeah that will go over real well with them, I thought to myself.

God, what am I going ot tell them and Cam? "Sorry guys that I lied to you, but in my defense you never really asked if I was the lead singer of the world famous band Twilight at Midnight. So really, I never lied I just didn't tell you the truth. I hope I can still be part of the Pretty Committee and still be your girlfriend Cam."

Hey that might not sound so bad if I take away the sarcasm I thought it with.

I continued to think of things to say and ways to apoligize to them for about 20 minutes when my cellphone went off.

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

I reached over and looked at the caller id, wich showed a picture of Massie covered in flour from the time me and her made cookies in her huge kitchen. What can we say, we were hungry and craving homemade cookies.

"Hello?" I answered, hoping she wouldn't detect the nervousness in my voice that I just couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Hey, whyare you so nervous?" she asked. Dang, she caught it.

I quickly came up with a lie and answered. "Nothing, just worried about what my mom is making for dinner." I laughed.

She laughed also, thankfully buying my lie. "Listen do you think you could come over for a while? You can eat here and get away form whatever your mom is making."

"Yeah, are the others there?" I asked.

"No, I need your advice on a few things that I can't let the other girls know about" she said.

"Oh, ok. I'll be right over." I answered conserned about what she didn't want the other girls to know.

Most of the time when she asked for my advice without having the other girls know it's about something that may risk her being alpha if anyone else kew about it.

I grabbed my jacket and ran down stairs. I saw my mom cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey, mom. I'm going over to Massie's, I'll also be eating there."

She looked up from the carrot she was chopping and said. "Ok. Oh, I don't know if you've read your e-mail latly but Liz called me-"

I cut her off saying that I already read my mail and know about it and that I have to leave to go see Massie.

I left the house and walked over to Massie's place. Her mom answered the door and let me in sending my upstair to Massie's room, after having small talk with me for about a minute.

**OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND IM OFF OT BED!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**-JADE**


End file.
